


No Other in the World Be Aware

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: RED (Movies), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: ante_up_losers, Cover Art, Crossover, Fanart, Fanmix Cover, Female Character of Color, Gen, Graphics, Male Character of Color, Multiple Crossovers, Picspam, Team Petunias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics complements for <span></span><a href="http://harpers-child.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://harpers-child.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>harpers_child</b>'s fanmixes created for Ante Up: The Losers Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Fanmix Cover] so many uttering tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Millions of Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475438) by [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/pseuds/harpers_child). 



[so many uttering tongues fanmix by harpers_child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475438/chapters/824784)


	2. [Fanmix Cover] all the argument of the earth

[all the argument of the earth fanmix by harpers_child](http://archiveofourown.org/works/475438/chapters/824790)


	3. the riddle and the untying of the riddle: a story told in suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Max is Clay's projection, Roque tries to deal with Clay's shit, Cougar builds, Pooch forges, Jensen mixes the chemicals, and Aisha appears out of nowhere to fund a new operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank [](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunesque**](http://lunesque.dreamwidth.org/) enough for helping me find many of these pictures and for cheering me on to the end.

Picspam inspired by [I am of old and young, of the foolish as much as the wise fanmix by harpers_child](../../../475438/chapters/824797)

  


  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  


  


 

  



End file.
